


Two Souls Intertwined by Fate

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9018352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: When Kevin was young, his father told him that one day he would find his soulmate, and that their souls would be reunited in each lifetime. But Kevin finds out it's not as simple as his father would have him believe.





	1. One: 1013

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Arlette <3

Kevin was fishing with his father, the soft lull of the sea calming him as they waited for the nets to fill. One day soon he would take over all of this, be the one that provided fish for their village.

His father was telling him the story of how he met his mother for what felt like the hundredth time, but Kevin loved the story, seeing how happy it made his father after all these years.

"There is something I never told you about that day," Jan said, staring out over the water. "I knew that your mother and I were destined to be together."

"How?"

"When I was about your age, I got all these visions of another world. I saw the many lives that I had spent with your mother, always finding each other in each new life."

Kevin nodded, he couldn't imagine anything like that, spending your life, lives, with the same person.

"Will I get memories of my past lives?"

"I don't know, maybe you are a new soul." Jan ruffled Kevin's hair, smiling at his son as the boat bobbed on the water.

"How will I find my soulmate?"

"They will always look the same to you." Jan held out his arm, and Kevin looked at the rune marked there, it was the same one that his mother had. "And the universe will find a way to push you in the right direction."

Jan laughed, and Kevin reached out to stroke the jet black lines that were inked onto his father's skin.

It all seemed so easy, and he couldn't wait to meet his soulmate, knowing that they would live forever, reunited over and over again in each new life.

***

Years passed, and Kevin had waited patiently for a mark to appear on his skin, something to tell him that he had a soulmate, all he wanted to know was that they were out there, somewhere, waiting to be found.

He was busy arranging the fish so that it could be sold, most of it was dried so that the Vikings could take it on their expeditions without it going bad.

And then he heard a voice.

_That fish smells good._

Kevin looked around, but there was no-one standing at the stall, and he couldn't see anyone near enough that could have talked to him.

The voice sounded like someone was standing next to him, soft and clear even through the buzz of the market.

Kevin shook his head, it was clearly his mind playing tricks on him, and he glanced around to see the most handsome man, their eyes meeting as Kevin stared at him.

_That blond man is attractive._

Kevin's head snapped round, expecting to see someone standing behind him, close enough to whisper into his ear.

_I am going crazy._

Kevin heard his own thought clearly in his head, as though the words were being broadcasted out for all to hear.

"You're not going crazy."

Kevin looked up to see the handsome stranger standing there, a smile on his face as he dragged his eyes over Kevin. He took his gloves off so that he could reach out and rest his hand over Kevin's.

_We're soulmates, that's how we can hear each other's thoughts._

Kevin heard each word clearly in the man's voice, but he hadn't moved his lips.

_You're my soulmate?_

_Stoffel._

_Kevin._

They grinned at each other, their faces showing every emotion as they carried on their wordless conversation.

_I've been waiting to meet you._

_Me too._

Stoffel came round to stand behind the table, talking without words as Kevin flogged his wares, making sure that the Vikings had fish for their long journey across the sea.

By the end of the day, all the fish was gone, and Kevin knew everything he needed to about Stoffel so that he felt comfortable inviting him home.

He lived by the sea, his boat tied up and ready for action, and Kevin wondered what Stoffel thought of it.

_Is this enough for you?_

_You alone will always be enough for me._

Stoffel wrapped his arm around Kevin, and Kevin leant in for a kiss.

He could tell that they were meant to be.


	2. Two: 1242

Kevin had just turned seventeen, he was a blacksmith's apprentice, beating a lump of hot metal into shape so that the knights could have their swords.

The heat was sweltering, and he wiped at his brow with his arm, the soot from the furnace making his skin look black.

He raised the hammer to beat the metal, when a vision flashed through his mind.

The smell of the sea, and fish, surrounded him, and there was a man with a kind smile.

The hammer clattered against the ground, Kevin falling down on to his knees, clutching at his head, blinded as the images took over.

Kevin gasped for air, the smoke making him cough as his vision cleared, and he pushed himself up, resting against the anvil as he rubbed at his arm. It felt burnt, and he assumed that the hot metal must have touched him as he fell.

But when he looked down he saw a mark. A tattoo.

It reminded him of something, a man showing him his tattoo, a man that he'd called father, and yet he wasn't his father.

He couldn't process it all, and he glanced at the now cold metal waiting to be shaped into a sword.

Kevin went back to work, but he couldn't get all the images out of his head. Thankfully the loud clank of the hammer against the metal distracted him.

*

That night as he ate, Kevin thought back to the images, wondering what they meant, and what they were trying to tell him.

He thought back to when the man he had called father had told him about soulmates, and how he would remember the past lives that they had spent together.

Was that what he was remembering? Past lives?

The images danced through his mind as he slept, and his hand instinctively reached out to stroke at his tattoo, his bed of straw scratching against it.

Unfamiliar words were clear in his head, and he wondered how he understood them, he had never heard that language before.

His soulmate, Stoffel, had taught him his tongue, and that he recognised.

It was the language of the knights.

*

Kevin worked away every day, always trying to make sure that the knights saw him, and his tattoo, when they came to collect their wares. They were always covered by armour, so Kevin could never see if they had a tattoo or not, but he hoped that his soulmate would see it and recognise it.

He struggled to comprehend that he had lived another life, one spent happy with his soulmate, able to talk to each other through their thoughts. They had spent a life fishing, providing for the Vikings on their raids, and Kevin struggled to believe that two hundred years had passed since then.

Why wasn't his soul reincarnated straight away?

It was curious, but all that mattered now was finding his soulmate.

***

Years passed, and Kevin went from being a mere apprentice to doing the work of the blacksmith when he was too frail to continue.

The blacksmith never asked how he knew the language of the knights, all he cared about was the silver that they paid for the armour and weapons.

Kevin had thought of travelling, trying to find where he had lived in his past life, find his soulmate, but he had no horses. He thought about asking the knights if they would take him with them, but away from the forge he was no use to them.

He watched as the blacksmith dozed by the fire, the snow on the ground making the air cold, and Kevin was glad that the work kept him warm. Covering his arms was an option, but he wanted to keep his tattoo on display, and the thought of finding his soulmate was worth braving the cold for.

There were five swords gleaming by the end of the day, waiting for their knight to collect them. Kevin was proud of his work, it was far superior to the blacksmith's work, not that he would ever be so disrespectful as to tell him that.

He shivered as the fire died down for the day, finding out the blanket to drape over the blacksmith, his cough worsening as the weather got colder.

Kevin was about to shut the doors for the day when a knight approached, his blue eyes piercing into his soul.

"I'm here to collect the swords."

Kevin nodded, heading to where the swords were lying, rolling his sleeves up so that he could hold out the goods for the knight to inspect. He handed him the sword, but it slipped out of his grip, clattering to the floor as Kevin braced himself for a fight.

"I'm sorry, sir." Kevin hurried to pick up the sword, and when he looked up he expected to see the knight's anger, but there was only confusion.

"Where did you get your mark?"

Kevin's hand instinctively moved to his tattoo, and the knight reached out to touch it, sending sparks through Kevin's body.

"It appeared when I was barely a man, along with visions of another life." Kevin rolled down his sleeve, covering the mark as he moved to show the rest of the swords to the knight. "I know it sounds like a fantastical tale, but it is the truth, sir."

The knight was stripping off his armour, so bulky and unyielding, and he sat it on the bench where the swords lay.

Kevin wanted to ask what he was doing, but it wasn't his place, and the blacksmith wouldn't be happy if they weren't paid for the swords.

He watched as the knight revealed an identical mark on his arm, and Kevin reached out to touch it, but he snatched his arm away the second that Kevin's fingers touched his skin.

"Stoffel?"

He looked confused, and Kevin was conflicted about how to feel, he'd thought that his soulmate would be happy to see him again.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know it from my visions of our past life spent together, fishing." Kevin wanted to see the mark on Stoffel's skin again, but he had covered it up, and it was clear that he wasn't comfortable with it all.

"I had the same strange dreams once, but the priest said it was demons trying to trick me."

"This is no demon's trick, it is a gift from heaven." Kevin held his trembling arm out, palm upwards as he tried to show Stoffel that he was sincere.

Stoffel slowly reached out to run his fingers over Kevin's tattoo, his lip quivering as he watched the mark change colour in front of his eyes, the black lines morphing to a bright blue, as deep as the sea on a clear day, the energy surging through his body like sparks from a fire.

"How can we have already spent a life together?" Stoffel met his gaze for the first time, staring into his soul as the memories of their previous life flooded back.

Stoffel stumbled, and Kevin remembered that feeling as if it was yesterday, all the strange memories flooding in as though they were visions from the heavens above. He shook his head, before rushing to put his armour back on, and Kevin felt disappointed, he'd thought that he would have more time with his soulmate, but he knew that the knights were leaving at first light, off to fight for the king.

"Do you know where we stable our horses?" Stoffel gathered up the swords, keeping his distance from Kevin as he made sure that his armour was all secure.

"Yes."

"Meet me there after the church bells ring for evening prayer."

Stoffel left with a nod of the head, a small bag of silver coins sat on the table, which Kevin hid below the furnace, safe from thieves.

*

That night Kevin felt the excitement surge through his veins, although he didn't know what to expect, and that scared him.

Stoffel had seemed confused about their bond, but if he had been told that it was demons, then he would have been confused too.

Kevin snuck round to the back of the barn when the knight's horses were kept, keeping his eyes open for other knights that might question why he was here, but he saw no-one.

The church bells had rung out clear and loud, and Kevin was starting to doubt that Stoffel would show, when he heard the barn door creak open.

Kevin rushed over to him, unable to keep the smile off his face. Now that his helmet was off, Kevin could clearly see Stoffel's face, the face that he'd fallen in love with in another life.

The second that he was inside the barn, he went in for a kiss, his other memories encouraging him to do it. Stoffel froze at first, and Kevin almost pulled back, but then Stoffel was wrapping his arms around him, their noses touching as his confidence grew.

A horse let out a snort in the background, and Kevin let out a gasp, Stoffel's tongue taking the opportunity to dart into his mouth, the way that their bodies fitted together so familiar, like they were meant to be.

Kevin was backed up onto the hay that was piled up for the horses, and Stoffel pushed him down on to it with a grin on his face, before lying next to him, leaning back in for a passionate kiss.

Stoffel rolled Kevin onto his stomach, tugging his hose down and exposing his skin to the cool air, goose bumps sending shivers down his spine as Kevin was overwhelmed by the memories of all the times that they'd made love.

Kevin spread his legs, the sound of Stoffel spitting into his hand had him trembling in anticipation, and he bit down on the hay as Stoffel thrust into him. The pain gave way to pleasure, both of them grunting as Kevin's cock rubbed against his tunic that was bunched in front of him, protecting it from the scratchy hay.

Stoffel reached out to hold his hand, intertwining their fingers as he thrust faster, his weight pressing down on top of him and Kevin felt his balls tighten, his cock spurting as he cried out in pleasure, Stoffel groaning as he shuddered with his climax, twitching inside him as they lay in a heap, both breathless and sated.

Kevin hissed as Stoffel pulled out, and he pulled up his hose, rolling over so that he could face Stoffel.

Stoffel took Kevin's hand, and he traced a fish symbol on the palm of his hand, a gesture from another life, and Kevin felt his heart race.

"I might not come back from battle." Stoffel was unable to look Kevin in the eyes, and Kevin nodded.

"I will wait for you." Kevin traced the lines of Stoffel's tattoo. "And we will be together again in the next life."

They lay in each other's arms until the sound of people moving outside woke them up, the sun starting to peek over the horizon, and Kevin left Stoffel with a brief kiss on the cheek.

Kevin had known that they wouldn't have long together, when the sun was fully up the knights would be gone, and there was a good chance that they would never see each other again until they were reunited in their next life.

***

Nine years passed and Kevin was still working as a blacksmith, he had his own apprentice now, a skinny flame haired boy, which he'd taken on after the older blacksmith had passed.

He studied each knight carefully as he went about his work, asking them if they had met another knight with his tattoo, but he always got the same answer. No.

The mark had changed to a blood red colour for a while some years ago, before slowly transforming back to the jet black lines like it was now.

Kevin had waited for it to change colours again, but nothing had happened, and it saddened him every time that he thought about what might have happened to Stoffel. He hoped that black meant everything was normal, but he had no way of knowing. It had only changed colour twice in the entire time since he'd met Stoffel again in this life.

Keeping his promise to Stoffel had been easy, he had never loved another, and he had his dreams from another life to keep the flames of his love for Stoffel alive.

He was finishing up for the night when he saw his tattoo swirling with a rainbow of colours, dancing in a pleasing pattern as he stared at it, wondering what it meant. Kevin stroked at his skin, hoping to feel a connection to Stoffel.

A single tear ran down his cheek, and he could have sworn that he heard Stoffel's voice drifting over the air.

He made himself comfy for the night, in the hut adjoining his forge, his assistant curled up by the furnace on a bed of straw.

His tattoo was still swirling with all the colours of the rainbow, the pattern increasing in pace as Kevin watched the sunset, and he wondered if Stoffel could see the same glorious sky that he could.

Kevin slept without dinner, the smell of fish was only making him miss Stoffel even more, and he dreamt of holding Stoffel in his arms again.

*

He woke to the sun rising, bathing him in light, and he stumbled towards the forge, but then there was someone casting a shadow over him. Kevin was about to shout at his assistant when he saw the colour of his tattoo.

Bright blue, like the first time that he met Stoffel.

"Is it you?" Kevin blinked, shielding his eyes from the sun as he squinted at the figure standing near him.

"Yes, I've missed you."

The second that Kevin heard Stoffel's voice, he rushed over to hug him, holding him tight as the years of pain faded.

"I've missed you too." Kevin squeezed Stoffel tight, taking his hand as he dragged him towards his home.

Stoffel told him all about his adventures, and Kevin was sure that he was sparing him from the horrors of war, but if that was the way that he wanted to remember it, then he would respect that.

When he was done talking, Kevin had only one request.

"Promise you'll never leave me again?"

"I promise."


	3. Three: 1368

Kevin was a teenager when random thoughts started plaguing his minds. At first it was strange dreams, but once he woke up they faded, like the early morning dew under the sun's rays.

And then it started happening while he was awake.

Days spent smelling fish when there was no fish around, flashes of a scarred body and hot metal glowing. He looked down once to see a tattoo on his arm, but when he looked again it was gone, just his own pale skin staring back at him.

Each day it got worse, until he was speaking in a language that no-one else understood. He felt like people were touching him, but he was alone. His emotions didn't feel like his own, and even his own responses were strange.

There were times when he felt hot, except it was a frosty winter morning, and other times where he felt shivers running through his body on a warm day.

It got so bad that he was sure he was ill, but the priest was sure that there was another reason for his symptoms.

He knew that he had to leave his town, so that his family wouldn't be accused of harbouring a demon, but he had nowhere to go.

In the end he travelled from town to town until he was tired, and hungry, and he was fortunate that a kind man took him in.

He lived in a monastery, and Kevin found that the visions were much calmer here, under God's roof, so he stayed.

Years passed, and Kevin forgot all about the strange feelings that had plagued him as a young man. He lived a quiet life, serving God, and in return he got peace.

*

The monks all worked in the garden, growing food for themselves and the village. Kevin liked tending to the plants, their soft leaves felt lovely against his skin, now that he was no longer plagued by the invisible forces touching him, he was free to enjoy such simple pleasures.

"Brother Kevin, we have a new arrival." The voice of the elder monk boomed through the air, disturbing the quiet of the garden.

Kevin looked up to see the one face that he would recognise anywhere, the one that haunted his dreams.

"Stoffel?"

He felt his heart race, his chest tight as he saw all the lives that they'd spent together flash in front of his eyes.

It was all so overwhelming that he felt dizzy, he tried to stand up but it was no use.

The second that Stoffel reached out to touch him, Kevin fainted.

*

He woke up to see Stoffel sitting next to him, a cool cloth over his forehead, and Stoffel rushed to pour him a glass of water.

"Hello again." Stoffel laughed at his joke, and Kevin smiled, his muscles screaming out in pain as he sat up, limited by his body's aching joints.

"I saw you in my dreams, but I couldn't make sense of it all until now." Kevin felt all the memories jostle for his attention, arranging themselves in order so that he could understand.

"It is intense, remembering our past lives together." Stoffel reached out to touch Kevin, but he changed his mind at the last minute. "Our bond is a strange one this time."

"I have no marks, and I can't hear your thoughts." Kevin paused, he could hear only the sound of the birds chirping, and there were other monks chatting in the distance. But there were no thoughts that weren't his own.

Stoffel held his arm out, and he waited for Kevin to do the same, before tracing a circle on his own forearm.

Kevin felt as though someone was touching his skin, in the exact same place that Stoffel fingers were drawing increasingly complex shapes on his own arm.

It felt like an angel's wing was brushing over his skin, and he let out a deep breath, trying to stay quiet when all he wanted to do was groan out loud, let the whole world know how good it felt.

A blush crept over his cheeks as he remembered all the times that he and Stoffel had made love in their past lives. It was strange having such an intimate knowledge of another person without even knowing anything about their current life.

Kevin kissed at his wrist, and Stoffel gasped, his eyes wide and his pupils large as he stared at him. Stoffel gulped, his throat bobbing as he reached out to stroke the side of Kevin's face, goose bumps appearing in the same spot on his own face as he did it, and all Kevin could think about was how spectacular it would feel to make love when he could also feel everything that Stoffel felt.

He felt a stab of guilt when he remembered that he'd taken a vow of celibacy. At the time he thought that it was a fair trade for a peaceful life, but now he knew that giving up the opportunity to feel everything his soulmate had to offer was too high a price to pay.

Kevin checked that his door was shut, no-one would come looking for him for the rest of the day, and he lifted up the blanket that was covering him, making space for Stoffel to slide in next to him.

Stoffel slid out of his robe, Kevin was already undressed in bed, and just the feeling of Stoffel's warm skin next to his was orgasmic.

Kevin traced patterns on his toned abs, feeling each brush of his fingers on himself as Stoffel's cock started to fill out, enjoying the attention that was being lavished on him.

"I've missed you," Stoffel whispered, smiling as he felt his own warm breath on his ear. Kevin could feel warmth spreading through his body, and he loved knowing that Stoffel felt the same.

"I've missed you too." Kevin leant in for a kiss, sparks flying through his body, like a fire burning in his soul.

"I'm so happy that we've found each other."

"I will always find you." Kevin kissed the end of Stoffel's nose, feeling his own rough lips. "Even if I have to travel to the end of the earth, I will never rest until I am by your side."

Stoffel intertwined their legs, and Kevin had to bite his lip so that he didn't cry out in pleasure, alert the others to what they were up to. Kevin took a deep breath, closing his eyes so that he could luxuriate in the sensation of touch. Stoffel's soft hairs around his cock were brushing against his leg in a pleasing way, and he felt his cock twitch, unsure if it was his or Stoffel's feeling.

Kevin went in for another kiss, more passionate this time as he pulled Stoffel so that he was straddling him, the sensation overwhelming as he felt like Stoffel had four hands to stroke and caress him with.

Hands were stroking his neck, face, and back simultaneously, his cock leaking as he bit on his lip, making Stoffel gasp in pain, and Kevin's eyes flew open, but he saw Stoffel grinning, he was clearly enjoying it every bit as much as Kevin was.

Stoffel spat into his hand, slicking up Kevin's cock as he writhed on the bed, unable to comprehend the intensity of the feelings. He felt a warmth pressing against his hole as Stoffel got into position, ready to sink down on to him, and that was when it dawned on Kevin that he was going to be able to feel everything that Stoffel felt.

Even the feeling of his cock inside Stoffel, stretching him wide, filling him with his seed.

Kevin reached out to hold Stoffel's hand, staring into each other's eyes as he intertwined their fingers, bracing himself for the feeling of being ravaged. He thrust gently into Stoffel, the burn as he pushed in giving way to pleasure as he bottomed out, and he found himself spreading his legs, allowing himself to enjoy every inch of the invisible cock that was working its way inside him.

Stoffel compressed his lips, taking a minute to adjust to it all, and Kevin fought the urge to groan out loud as his cock nudged at that spot, leaving them both breathless. He was so tight and warm around his cock, their bodies slotted perfectly together, as though they were meant to be.

Kevin held Stoffel's hips tight, feeling the brush of his fingers on his own skin, and he knew that he wasn't going to last long with Stoffel looking this beautiful above him.

Stoffel ducked down to give Kevin a kiss, muffling his moans as they both felt the change in angle, the stretch satisfying in a primal way, and Stoffel wasted no time in rocking his hips, taking what he needed as Kevin let him take control, amazed that he could focus while experiencing so many sensations.

Their lips were locked, it was the only way that Kevin was going to keep quiet, the feeling of snug warmth and the almost painful edge of being stretched to his very limits leaving him breathless after just a few thrusts. Stoffel was gripping at his shoulders, the familiar warmth flooding through his body, and Kevin buried his head against the side of Stoffel's neck as his climax washed over him, intensified by the feeling of Stoffel's orgasm rushing through him.

His vision went white, his breathing shallow as he lay limp on the bed, Stoffel draped over him like a blanket as they both lay shuddering with the aftershocks, dizzy with the strength of their orgasms.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun in this life," Stoffel whispered, and Kevin held him tight, kissing at his shoulder as he delighted in the feeling of closeness.

Kevin grinned, all his struggles long forgotten now that Stoffel was here next to him.

"I will savour every minute of it."

***

Every night Stoffel snuck into Kevin's room, climbing in through the window, and leaving just as the sun started to rise.

When they were apart through the day, they traced shapes on their forearms, knowing that the other could feel it, and it never failed to make them smile.

They lived a long and happy life together, the other monks oblivious to their connection, and when the time came, they knew that they would be reunited in the next life.


	4. Four: 1489

Kevin had lived for many years unable to see anything but shades of grey, until one day, in his late teens, the world burst forth in a dizzying array of vivid colours.

It was praised as a miracle from God, and for that he tolerated the strange dreams that plagued his nights. The visions of strange worlds that faded as soon as he woke, like leaves scattering in the wind.

He planned on following in his father's footsteps, painting murals for churches, and now that God had restored the gift of colours to him, he was sure that he would be perfect apprentice, able to help his father at work.

***

Years later he was still working as a painter, he'd taken over from his father when his hands were no longer fit to hold a paintbrush. He made a good living, supporting his family as an increasing number of new churches were built, and they needed a good painter to adorn their walls with a fitting tribute to God.

The dreams never left him, but he got used to them, the worlds that they showed him became familiar, a comfort on the darkest days, and he was grateful to whoever or whatever had bestowed them upon him.

They were a gift, like the colours, and he appreciated every day that he got to enjoy them.

*

Then one day he realised that the world as he saw it was starting to fade back into the shades of black and white that had plagued his childhood years.

He struggled on, able to paint from memory, recognising the vast array of colours from the murky greys that were all he could see now.

Every night he dreamt of his strange worlds, but they were no longer a comfort, and he wished that God would give him an answer as to why he would forsake him like this.

It would have been kinder for him never to know colours, than to have the gift taken away from him.

***

Word had been sent that a neighbouring town had finished building a new church, and he was the one that would paint it. It was three days travel by horse, and it meant leaving his parents alone for weeks.

His mother fussed over him, making sure that his bags were filled with bread and cake, as he secured all of his paint to the cart, it had taken him days to mix up the oils to form his paint. It took care and focus to make them without being able to see the colours the way that he had before, and his father had helped, not asking why Kevin was asking his advice now.

Kevin made sure all of the bladders filled with paint were marked so that he could recognise them easily, and keep up his rouse as a painter.

He set off towards Kortrijk, waving good bye to his parents as he prayed to God that the gift of colours would be restored to him.

*

The journey was long and lonely, and Kevin was starting to think that his mind was playing tricks on him. The leaves on the trees appeared purple, an impossibility, but he was struggling to tell the difference between dreams and reality, the images bleeding together as he made his way through the countryside.

By the time that he reached Kortrijk, he was sure that he had been cursed, and his only hope was that the sanctuary of the church would shield him from evil.

That night his dreams were so vivid that he woke up exhausted by it all, and he woke to see that the tree he had slept under had shed its apples in the night, pelting him with the fruit.

The horse was eating away at the apples, and Kevin saw a shiny red apple sitting next to him. He took a bite, the sugary tang of its flesh was perfection.

And then it dawned on him, the red apple, the lush green grass and the clear blue sky were no longer shades of grey to him. All the colours were bright and vivid, and he thanked the heavens for restoring his sight.

Kevin led the horse towards the church, she was unhappy about leaving her treats, but everywhere he looked were apple trees, their fruit ripe and ready to eat. He marvelled at the colour of the leaves, so many greens all mingling together to make a beautiful scene.

The horse snorted as he tied her up outside the church, the doors were closed, but the sun was up, so he had no doubt that the priest would be up too.

Twisting the handle, the door creaked open as the smell of dust overpowered him, dancing in the light as he wandered in. The hall was light and airy, the solid wooden pews all sitting attentively as the faced the brand new altar.

Everything was pristine, a contrast to the old church in his town which was over two hundred years old.

"Hello, are you the painter?"

Kevin jumped, having not seen anyone about, and his eyes darted around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Yes?" Kevin still couldn't see where they were, and he started to think that he'd swapped one curse for another when he heard footsteps.

A man came down the stairs, there was something about his eyes that looked familiar, yet Kevin didn't know him. He had a strange feeling about it all, but he wasn't sure why.

"I'm Stoffel, I designed this place." Stoffel held out his hand to shake, and Kevin smiled as he reached out to take it.

The second that their hands met Kevin felt all of his dreams come flooding in, flashing in front of his eyes. He fell to his knees, his hands covering his face as he tried to make it all stop.

Stoffel held him, and he felt safe in his embrace, cuddling against him even though he was a stranger. It wasn't until the visions cleared that he realised Stoffel was trembling, his head shaking as though he'd seen a ghost.

"I remember, I remember it all." Stoffel wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight as Kevin tried to make sense of it all.

"I was a blacksmith." Kevin glanced down at his arm, checking for a mark that would mean that they were soulmates, but there was just skin.

"I was a monk, we were monks." Stoffel laughed, looking around the church as they sat huddled together on the floor.

"We used to have a hut by the sea." Kevin reached out to intertwine their fingers, needing the physical contact for comfort.

"And I went to war for my king."

A single tear fell down Stoffel's cheek, and Kevin kissed it away, he remembered the scars on his body, Stoffel telling him the story of each one as Kevin held him close.

"I love you." Kevin's voice was barely a whisper, his breath ghosting over Stoffel's ear.

"I love you too."

Stoffel helped Kevin to his feet, his erection obvious through his hose, and Kevin tried to pull his tunic over it, but it was no use.

"I'm sorry, you've always had this effect on me."

Stoffel laughed, taking Kevin's hand so that he could lead him into the hall, and they both glanced over at the intricately carved confessional box, both thinking the same thing.

Kevin smiled, leading Stoffel to the box, and once the door was shut behind them they wasted no time in getting reacquainted with each other.

Stoffel's lips were on his, so familiar and yet brand new, the rush of having him close was the most wonderful feeling, and he would never got bored of it.

Kevin was arching his body against Stoffel's, their hard cocks rubbing together as Stoffel forced his thigh between Kevin's legs, reaching to grab at his perfect rear as he deepened the kiss, licking up every gasp and moan that fell from his lips.

It was frantic and messy, both of them reaching their climax at the same time, leaving them both breathless as they slumped down in the confessional box, their limbs tangled together as they exchanged lazy kisses.

They gazed into each other's eyes, the dim light making everything more intimate, until they heard the sound of footsteps echoing around the hall.

Kevin buried his head against Stoffel's shoulders, his cheeks warm as he realised that the priest was outside.

"I'll go and distract him, you can slip out the back."

Stoffel ran his fingers through Kevin's hair, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek before sneaking out.

"I was just admiring the craftsmanship."

Kevin had to supress a laugh, and he waited until the sound of Stoffel's voice faded to make his escape. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

After all those years of strange dreams, he was glad that they had a purpose, for the thought of life without Stoffel was too painful to bear.

***

They lived at the church while it was finished, and it allowed them time to talk about their current lives, as well as reminiscing about their previous lives.

There was no talk of the future, both aware that they would have to return to their towns when their work was done.

Kevin put the finishing touches on the mural, the tiny golden wings of the angels were his proudest achievement. Stoffel watched on with a sad smile, now that Kevin had finished his work, they were to be separated again.

"It's beautiful." Stoffel came over to hug Kevin, admiring his work as Kevin took it all in.

"Thank you." Kevin gave Stoffel a kiss on the cheek, but then he felt him tense.

"Stay here with me."

"I have to say goodbye to my parents first." Kevin leant in for a soft kiss. "But I will return as soon as I can."

That night Kevin started the journey home, and once he arrived, he realised that the colours were fading again, melting into greys, but this time he knew what would fix it.

Returning to his soulmate's side.


	5. Five: 1541

Kevin was the king's artist, living a life of luxury, free to create as long the king got his portrait each year.

He was twenty-one when the marks appeared on his arm, tattoos that seemed to have no meaning, until his dreams showed them their purpose.

The marks would lead him to his soulmate.

*

The tattoos were the most intricate patterns, a linked series of circles, like currents in the ocean. Pale blues morphing to vivid purples, and finally two deep red circles that curled along his wrist.

Kevin spent ages drawing them, sketching them over and over again in the hope that they would reveal hidden information about where Stoffel was in this life. All he wanted was to be reunited with him.

His work kept him busy, until one day, he realised that his younger brother had a similar mark on his arm. There were circles swirling along his arm, and one of the blue circles was identical to one of the circles on Kevin's arm.

He understood now why there were so many circles, and why they were different colours.

The blues were his family, the ones that he loved unconditionally.

The purple were for those he was lucky enough to call friends.

And the red, they were for his true love. Two circles tangled together like their souls were.

***

Kevin had spent the summer watching for anyone that had similar markings to him, but it seemed that it was rare, or people hid it well. Now that the snow was falling, people were wrapped up warm, their skin hidden away from his eyes.

He buried himself in his work, and the king had asked that he paint a picture of his son who was returning from his travels, after finishing trade negotiations with the towns nearby.

Kevin hadn't seen the prince since he was a little boy, and Kevin wondered what Alex looked like now.

In the days after Alex's arrival home, there was rumours around the castle that Alex had brought with him a courtesan, although Kevin wasn't one to bother with idle gossip.

Until he saw it for himself. Alex was strolling into his studio, ready to have his portrait painted, when Kevin saw that he was with another man, their arms linked and a smile on their faces.

Alex had grown up to be a handsome man, his skin still pale as though he had never been outside in the sun. And his friend…

"Stoffel?"

"Kevin?"

Alex looked between them as he waited for an explanation. "You two know each other?"

"It's a long story," Stoffel said, and Alex strolled over to the bed, a giant four-poster with a mattress filled of feathers. It was far fancier than anything Kevin had ever slept on, in any lifetime, and he was eternally grateful to the king for allowing him this luxurious standard of living.

"Do you also have the strange marks?" Alex rolled down his sleeve to show Kevin the circles that were etched on his arm, there was only one pale blue circle swirling into two red ones, and even without seeing them up close Kevin was certain that one of them would match his.

Kevin nodded, rushing over to make sure that his door was locked, which wasn't uncommon when he was busy painting, so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

Stoffel had made himself comfy on the bed next to Alex, and Kevin felt a strange stab of jealousy, after all these lifetimes he considered Stoffel his, without any thought for what Stoffel wanted, or what fate had in store for them next.

Kevin sat at the end of his bed, rolling up his sleeve so that Stoffel and Alex could see the marks, and he noted with some sadness that Stoffel only had two red circles, one that matched his, and one that matched Alex's.

"We're all soulmates?" Kevin reached out to trace the marks on Stoffel's skin, his eyes scanning his face for some clue as to why it had happened this way. "Do you remember your past lives?"

Stoffel nodded, but Alex just laughed. "Past lives? Are you drunk?"

Kevin thought back through all the lives that he had shared with Stoffel, and he realised that they both knew languages that Kevin hadn't heard anyone use around the castle.

"Are you happy with this?" Kevin asked, and Stoffel smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Alex and I… we are a couple." Stoffel reached out to hold Kevin's hand, and Alex looked confused as they chatted away in a language that he didn't understand. "But you are my soulmate."

"We're both your soulmate."

Kevin held out his hand, and Stoffel reached out to hold it, waiting for Alex to join in.

"The three of us are linked by the bond," Kevin said, speaking in English again so that Alex would understand him.

"I always felt a connection to you." Alex reached out to hold Kevin's hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb, inching closer as Stoffel watched on, smiling as Kevin rested his forehead against Alex's.

Stoffel shuffled closer, resting his hands on their backs, comforting them both as Kevin leant in for a kiss.

It was the first time that he'd kissed anyone who wasn't Stoffel, and it felt so sinful, even with Stoffel sitting there encouraging them. Alex's lips were so plump and moist that even the most innocent of kisses set his soul on fire.

Stoffel nuzzled his way in, meeting Kevin's lips as Alex nuzzled at the side of his neck, each gasp and moan adding to the arousal in the room, the smell of lust hanging thick in the air.

Kevin reached out to tug at Stoffel's clothing, the desire to be close to him was overwhelming after years with memories of their past lives together. Alex rushed in for a more passionate kiss, leaving Kevin breathless as Stoffel stripped out of his clothes, there was no finesse, only sheer need.

Stoffel growled as he went in to kiss Alex again, and Kevin was fascinated by how familiar they were with each other. Alex knew exactly where to kiss and stroke to have Stoffel gasping in pleasure, his hard cock leaking as he deepened the kiss.

Kevin hurried to get undressed, his eyes covered when he got tangled in his tunic, and when he finally wriggled his way out of it, he saw that Alex was naked too, dragging his eyes over Kevin in a way that made him feel ravaged already.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Kevin knew he'd be disappointed if the answer was no, but he also knew that they had the rest of their lives together.

Stoffel's grin said it all, and they both looked at Alex, waiting for his permission to continue. "I've been waiting for years to have my chance with you."

Kevin laughed, shuffling closer so that he could kiss Alex, his hands exploring, copying what Stoffel had done to get him aroused, and it wasn't long before he was straddling Alex, their hard cocks rubbing together as they made out.

Stoffel was behind him, trailing kisses down his back as his fingers held his cheeks open, exposing him to the cool air in the room. Kevin let out a muffled gasp, Alex's talented tongue reassuring him as Stoffel's moist fingers circled his hole, teasing him as they pushed at his tight muscles.

Alex's hand wandered round to join Stoffel's, his free hand holding the side of Kevin's neck, stroking the soft hairs at the back of his head as they waited for him to relax.

Stoffel was nuzzling at his ear, teasing him with his warm breath as he whispered, "Do you want this?"

"Yes," Kevin's voice was little more than a growl, his needy whimpers filling the room as he buried his face against Alex's shoulder, relaxing into him as Stoffel slid a finger inside him, teasing that spot that had him crying out in pleasure as his cock leaked.

Alex's finger joined Stoffel's, stretching him open as he lay breathless and gasping in Alex's arms, the sound of Stoffel and Alex's moans as they kissed only made him harder. Kevin had never experienced such a feeling, having two people to fulfil his needs and desires made him feel like a god being worshipped.

"Are you ready to take us both?" Alex moved so that he could look into Kevin's eyes, and Kevin nodded, just the thought of having both his soulmates inside him was so arousing that he was on the brink of orgasm already.

"Yes." Kevin clenched around their fingers, gasping as Alex slid another finger inside him, stretching him wide but he knew that it would be nothing compared to their cocks.

Stoffel moved in close, his lips beside Kevin's ear, and he spoke a language that Kevin hadn't heard in over five hundred years. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm feeling a little left out here," Alex said, smiling as slid his finger out of Kevin, making him gasp.

Kevin braced himself for the feeling of emptiness as Stoffel withdrew his finger, leaving him with a desperate urge to be filled, and Alex's cock was there waiting for him. Stoffel held his hips steady so that he could sink down onto Alex's cock, forcing himself to relax as he was stretched open. His soulmates wrapped around him like a blanket as he bottomed out, holding him until he had adjusted to the stretch, covering him in tiny kisses.

"You feel so good." Alex kissed Stoffel over Kevin's shoulder, and Kevin nudged his way in, soaking up the attention that was being lavished on him.

Kevin started to rock his hips, forcing Alex to move as he bit down on his lip, settling into a nice pace as he relaxed around him, Alex's leaking cock reducing the friction as Stoffel's fingers teased at where they were joined.

Stoffel's teeth scraped over Kevin's shoulder, and Kevin shuddered in pleasure at the memory of all the times that they'd spent together.

"Are you ready for me?" Stoffel twisted Kevin's head so that he could look into his eyes, the tip of his cock pressing at his already full hole.

"Yes." Kevin felt a shiver run down his spine as Stoffel thrust two fingers into him, nudging at that spot as he checked that there was room for him.

Groaning with how full he felt, Kevin relaxed so that Stoffel would stop his teasing, his hard cock leaking and on the brink of orgasm.

Stoffel whispered his praise as he used his fingers to hold Kevin open, sliding his cock between them as Alex held Kevin still, muffling his moans with his mouth as Kevin panted, feeling the burn as Stoffel's cock stretched him to his very limits.

"I love you." Kevin wasn't sure who he was telling that to, but staring into Alex's eyes, seeing the love and affection in them, he was sure that he loved Alex with every bit of his soul.

Stoffel and Alex started to thrust in time with each other, their cocks rubbing together inside him and from the volume of their moans none of them were going to last long.

Alex's hand reached down to stroke at Kevin's cock, the mere brush of his thumb over the tip had him crying out in pleasure as he clenched around their cocks, the feeling of fullness so overwhelming that his vision went white, leaving him dizzy as he flopped into Alex's arms. He felt both of them come inside him, filling him with their seed as their cocks pulsed and twitched, prolonging his orgasm as he gasped for air, his hands gripping Alex's shoulders as he tried to ground himself.

Kevin could hear Stoffel and Alex asking if he was okay, but he was unable to respond, his body limp and his soul sated.

Once he'd caught his breath he moved slowly to kiss Alex's lips, his movements sloppy and uncoordinated.

"That was amazing." Kevin laughed, and it forced Stoffel and Alex out of him, leaving them all breathless again as Stoffel moved Kevin so that he was lying between them, surrounded by their bodies as they exchanged lazy kisses.

Alex draped his arm over Kevin's hip, and Stoffel reached out to hold him.

There were two new circles marked on Stoffel's arm, purple circles that matched the two red ones.

Before there was just lust, but now there was love.


	6. Six: 1609

Kevin was painting one day when a rush of images flashed in front of his eyes, making him drop his brush as he fell on to his knees, his hands clutched over his face as he begged for it all to stop.

And then it did.

He lay gasping on the floor, trying to make sense of it all as he let his new memories show him his past lives, and he felt relief when he realised what was happening.

After seeing the cruel things that fate had done to him in the past, he was glad that this time they had given him all the information about his soulmate without making him think that he was crazy.

It felt like it was getting easier with each new life, and Kevin hoped that Stoffel was having as easy a time of it.

The only question left was, where would he meet Stoffel this time?

***

Kevin's profession meant that he travelled a lot, restoring the paintings that adorned churches everywhere that were now hundreds of years old, and starting to fade.

It was surreal, restoring paintings that were so similar to the ones that he'd painted in a previous lifetime.

And then one day he was heading for Kortrijk.

Seeing his old work now faded and tatty, the golden wings of the angels flaking off and coating the seats below, made him feel in awe of how many lifetimes that he'd lived.

He was grateful that he'd got to know Stoffel in each and every one of them.

*

It was going to take him weeks to restore the church ceiling, and he settled in for a long stay. The inn was sufficient for sleeping, and he was glad to have some company in the evenings.

Painting was a lonely job, but at least it passed the time.

There were still people coming and going as he worked, and his Sunday mornings were free in the sense that he didn't have to paint, but he had to attend the church service. It gave him time to think, but lately he'd only had one thing on his mind.

Stoffel.

*

The light was fading for the day, and Kevin climbed down from the scaffold. He was clearing his brushes away when he saw that someone was sitting at the front of the church, staring at the empty altar.

Kevin tried to shuffle out quietly, leave them in peace, but before he could reach the door, the stranger spoke.

"The painting in the vestibule, I think it's got the wrong name on it." The man's voice echoed around the large hall, distorting it as Kevin turned round to look at him, but he was still facing the altar.

"I'm sorry?" Kevin sat down his brushes, stepping closer as the stranger spoke again.

"I don't think it's a painting of a former priest, I think it's the architect that designed the place."

Kevin was frozen on the spot, unable to form words as he waited for them to speak again.

"I guess that him and the artist were lovers."

"How did you know that?" Kevin rushed towards the man, his heart racing as he braced himself for a shock.

He'd seen the painting, and it had never failed to make him smile. It had been left here when he finished painting the church the last time, and over the years someone must have found it.

Only one person could know that it wasn't an old priest in that painting.

"Stoffel?"

"Hi." Stoffel sat there with a smile on his face, patting the seat next to him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Kevin sat down, his mind reeling with all the questions that he wanted to ask, but he couldn't get the words out. He leant in for a kiss, brief and chaste, but that was enough for now. They had a whole new lifetime to spend with each other.

Stoffel reached out to hold his hand, glancing over at the confessional box.

"Remember the last time we were here?"

Kevin laughed, looking around to check that they were still alone. "Yes."

"Want to have some fun?"

Kevin's grin said it all, and Stoffel was dragging him towards the confessional box, both of them giggling as they squeezed into the small box, shutting the door behind them,

Stoffel's lips were on his, pressing him up against the wooden wall, their hard cocks grinding together as Kevin tugged at his belt, wanting to show him exactly how much he'd missed him.

Kevin sank to his knees so quickly that Stoffel froze until he felt Kevin's lips wrapped around his cock. He was gripping at Kevin's hair, holding his head in place as he sucked away, his tongue using all the tricks that he'd learned in other lifetimes to give Stoffel the most spectacular orgasm.

Stoffel came with little more than a gasp, biting down on his fist as he stroked Kevin's hair. Kevin licked him clean, glancing up to see the spots of light dancing over Stoffel's face as the sun set.

"You are so good at that."

"I've had a lot of time to practice."


	7. Seven: 1764

Kevin felt his past lives come back to him with a rush, filling his mind with wonderful sights and languages that were long dead,

Red strings were floating in front of his eyes, and he tried to reach out to grab them, but his fingers fell straight through them, dissipating in the air like dandelion seeds scattering in the wind before reforming in front of his eyes.

He felt relief at the idea that he could just follow the stream of energy to Stoffel. It was all so simple, and he packed his bags, following the red string all the way to Belgium.

***

The second that he saw Stoffel's face he wanted to rush up to him, kiss him, tell him how much he'd missed being with him.

And then he saw where fate's string was attached to Stoffel.

It was wrapped around his neck like a noose.

On everyone else it joined the two hearts, but he'd never seen anything like this.

*

They became friends, but it quickly became clear to Kevin that Stoffel had no memory of his past lives with him.

Stoffel's own red string that was flowing from his heart had been getting thicker and stronger with each day that passed, and Kevin was glad that Stoffel's impending marriage, to a princess that he'd never met, that his father had arranged was set to be a successful one.

The only thing worse than not being able to be with Stoffel, was the thought of Stoffel being unhappy.

***

Kevin was present when the princess arrived, escorted by her brother, and he could see the red line getting stronger, but not who it attached to.

It was the most curious thing.

He was able to see all the other strings that connected people but not who Stoffel's soulmate was.

Was this fate's way of protecting him? Saving him from knowing that Stoffel had another soulmate in this lifetime?

But all he wanted was for Stoffel to have a happy life with his soulmate by his side, no matter who that soulmate was.

*

That night Kevin snuck into Stoffel's room once everyone was asleep, hoping to ask him how he felt about marrying the princess.

He opened the curtains to the four-poster bed, expecting to see Stoffel sleeping, but he was locked in the act of lovemaking, with his future wife's brother.

"Kevin, it's not what it looks like."

Kevin wanted to laugh, there was no way it could be anything other than what it looked like. "It's alright, your secret is safe with me."

He averted his eyes while Stoffel pulled out, the noises worse than seeing what was happening.

"I came to ask you how you felt about your arranged marriage, but I guess that I've got my answer."

"We have been meeting in secret over this last year, when Jolyon came to negotiate on behalf of his father." Stoffel held Jolyon close, both of them still looked wary of Kevin being there "I feel like we are destined to be together, but the seer, she says that our ribbons are not joined."

Kevin had never told anyone that he could see the strings, and it was rare that others could see them.

"They are not." Kevin shook his head, flinching when he saw the look of sadness on Stoffel's face.

Their strings were flickering, as though fate couldn't decide who their soulmates should be. He could see his own string still wrapped around Stoffel's neck, winding its way closer to his heart.

Kevin reached out to try and hold Stoffel's string, and he felt a rush of energy when he grabbed on to it, grasping for Jolyon's string as he pulled them together, joining their strings as an invisible force knocked Kevin onto the floor.

He stood up to see the string joining their hearts together, the look of love clear on their faces.

Hopefully the king would understand.

***

The wedding of Stoffel and Jolyon was a joyous occasion, the king happy that the links between their families were strengthened, even if Stoffel didn't marry the sibling he had originally planned.

Kevin watched it all from the back of the church hall, he had left a note for Stoffel in his room.

_All I want is for you to be happy._

***

Kevin travelled the world, it was strange to be with someone other than Stoffel, and he had a string of lovers over the years.

Nico was a blond haired Casanova with a kind smile that could satisfy him in a way that he'd never experienced before. It had been fun while it lasted.

Then he met Dany, a quiet guy, that made books, and they spent the rest of their lives together.

Kevin enjoyed every second of it, unsure if this was his last lifetime.

For as much as he loved Dany, all he wanted was to kiss Stoffel one last time.


	8. Eight: 1884

Kevin had got the memories from his past lives when he was just twenty, and every night when he slept his mind showed him all the wonderful times that he'd spent with Stoffel.

He was glad that they got another lifetime together, and he was happy to sleep each night as he got to see Stoffel again.

Until he was sleeping all the time.

Decades had passed, and he was starting to wish that he could just stay asleep forever, be with Stoffel all the time.

He lost all motivation to paint, and his friends and family fussed over him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

But he couldn't tell any of them about his past lives.

He'd mentioned the idea a few times, but they'd all assumed that it was something he read in a book, nothing more than a tale to amaze and amuse.

Kevin didn't even dare bring up the subject of soulmates.

He remembered all the lifetimes where people thought he was crazy. That was never fun.

So, he was going to have to deal with it all himself.

***

Kevin had always loved the warmer weather, and being by the sea, so he moved to the south coast of France.

He could paint, and it was easier to separate day and night when the sun was shining down on him.

Every night as the stars shone above him he dreamed of Stoffel, but when the sun came up the memories faded in the light, like an old photo.

The sea air cleared his mind, and he was able to paint without distractions, which was all that he wanted.

All the he wanted apart from Stoffel.

Some days when the light was low he could swear that he saw Stoffel walking around, but he was sure that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

He had no idea what age Stoffel would be, there was no guarantee that they would be the same age, and when he saw his own wrinkled reflection in the mirror, he wasn't sure if Stoffel would recognise him.

Although age had never mattered to them, all that was important was that their souls were reunited.

***

The winter came, which meant that Kevin got more hours to spend with Stoffel in his sleep, but it didn't help with the distinction between reality and dreams.

He was convinced that he saw Stoffel while he was setting up his easel, but when he looked up again, there was no-one there.

Kevin put it out of his mind, focusing on the stormy sea that rippled under the grey sky, the threat of rain heralded by the damp air.

He painted until his mind was clear, his brush moving slowly as he captured the scene, paint coating his wrinkled hands.

"It's beautiful, you're very talented."

Kevin froze when he heard the voice, his heart racing as he stared at his canvas.

"You always were gifted."

"Stoffel?"

Kevin was scared to turn around, unsure of what Stoffel would think of his current looks. They'd been together into their old age before, watching as their skin wrinkled and their hair greyed, supporting each other through the aches and pains.

But they'd always been a similar age, so it didn't matter.

What if Stoffel was much younger than him this time round? Was that why they had taken so long to find each other?

Kevin took a deep breath, and he felt Stoffel rest his hand on his shoulder, letting him compose himself as Kevin nuzzled against him, feeling the softness of his skin.

"I've missed you." Stoffel's voice was still soft and clear, the same voice that could reduce him to a needy mess without even trying.

"I've missed you too." Kevin's breathless voice had a gravelly tone to it, and he waited for Stoffel to make the first move.

"Can I sit with you? Or do you want peace to paint?"

"I don't think it's going to be dry for much longer, I was thinking of calling it a day." Kevin packed away his paints and brushes, leaving them to be cleaned properly when he got home. "Would you help me carry my things back up the path?"

"Of course." Stoffel rushed to fold down the easel, carrying the damp canvas carefully as Kevin took the bag with his brushes. Kevin deliberately didn't look at Stoffel, walking slightly ahead of him as he led the way back to his house.

Once he was home, he dropped all his bags by the door, the unfinished painting left on the easel to dry as Kevin kept staring at his hands, unable to look Stoffel in the eye.

Stoffel's soft hands stroked the side of his face, tilting his chin up so that he could look at him properly.

"You look so young." Kevin bit his lip, he couldn't believe that fate would be this cruel to them, waiting until he was an old man for them to meet, although he saw nothing but love in Stoffel's eyes.

"I'm thirty-six." Stoffel smiled at Kevin, leaning in for a kiss, but Kevin put his hand out to stop him.

"This is my fifty-seventh year on this earth."

"So? I've waited much longer to be with you again." Stoffel stood back, his eyes pleading with him to be allowed a kiss. "Age is just a number, our souls are over eight hundred years old."

Kevin felt tears welling up in his eyes, unable to comprehend how many lifetimes that they'd spent together, always finding each other, always making it work, no matter what the obstacles, and now was going to be no exception.

"I love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love you." Kevin reached out to rest his hand over Stoffel's heart, the contrast of Stoffel's youthful skin and his own wrinkled hand was jarring to his eyes, but Stoffel didn't flinch.

"I love you too." Stoffel leant in for a kiss, sparks flying as their souls intertwined, lips brushing against lips as Kevin felt his heart race, leaving him dizzy after the walk. He slumped against the wall, Stoffel catching him and holding him in his strong arms.

"I think I need to lie down."

Stoffel gave him a kiss on the forehead before helping him to bed. Fetching Kevin a glass of water before sliding into bed next to him, Kevin was happy just to have his soulmate close after all these years of wondering where he was.

Kevin woke to see the sun was gone, and so was Stoffel.

"Stoffel?"

The sound of footsteps got closer, and Kevin was relieved when Stoffel appeared.

"It's okay, I'm here. I went to put more coal on the fire." Stoffel's stomach grumbled, and Kevin realised that he'd been a bad host.

"I'm sorry, you must be hungry."

Stoffel's grin said it all, and Kevin would never tire of seeing it, love and lust all rolled into one beautiful smile.

"I am." Stoffel wandered over to the bed, stripping off his clothes as goose bumps rippled over his skin.

Kevin felt his chest heave as he tried not to cough, and Stoffel cuddled in next to him, shuffling down the bed towards Kevin's half hard cock.

"I've missed you." Stoffel placed a soft kiss to the tip, and Kevin laughed, stroking Stoffel's hair as he wrapped his lips around him.

"You always were amazing at this." Kevin pressed his head back against the pillow, gasping as Stoffel used all his tricks to get him fully hard, his fingers teasing at his hole but never pushing in, leaving him on the edge as he sucked away.

It was slow and tender, and Kevin felt the years melting away as the familiar warmth spread through his body. He was tugging at Stoffel's hair, twisting it in his fingers as he felt his orgasm wash over him, leaving him breathless and dizzy as his eyes fell shut.

Stoffel held him while the aftershocks rippled through him, his breathing slowly returning to normal as he opened his eyes, and Stoffel's smile was shining out.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."


	9. Nine: 1992

No-one talked about soulmates any more, and Kevin was starting to fear the worst. The world seemed to be changing before his very eyes, no longer waiting for him to be reincarnated for things to change.

During the sixties he settled into a nice life, in a large house filled with artists like him, all free to create as he had already made his fortune in the early part of the decade.

Everyone was amazed by his skills, and he told them that he'd had a lot of time to paint. People always assumed he meant during this lifetime, but he never pointed that out.

He had thought that with travel being easier, it would be simple to find Stoffel in this life, but the population was much greater now. People were everywhere, the little towns that he'd lived in before were huge cities now, swarming with crowds.

Kevin left a note one day, saying that he was going to travel, and that the other artists were free to use his house while he was gone. He didn't care what state it was in when he returned, he had back up plans stashed everywhere.

Including his work from previous lifetimes, some of which were now heavily sought after, and people were willing to pay generously to own them.

He'd hidden them away in places that no-one would ever think to look for them, in a now abandoned underground wine cellar.

Kevin kept his tattoo on display wherever he went, and he spent years visiting all the places that he'd met Stoffel in previous lifetimes.

Everywhere he looked there was so many people, and none of them were Stoffel.

Photographs were no help, he knew that how he saw Stoffel wasn't how the rest of the world saw him. Even their names were somehow unique to them, and only them. Everyone else heard something different and Kevin didn't know how or why it happened.

Kevin had given up questioning who or what was behind it all, he knew that it was beyond his comprehension.

But none of that helped him find Stoffel.

In the end he retired back to Denmark, no matter where he was born or raised, it had always felt like home to him.

All the lives that he'd spent with Stoffel were rushing through his mind, and he needed an outlet for them before they drove him crazy.

He used an old typewriter to write it all down, preserve his story for all eternity, even though no-one apart from Stoffel would ever know it was true.

_Two Souls Intertwined by Fate_

The clatter of keys was all he heard for days at a time, the others all making sure that he ate, and showered, and that he rested when his hands were weary.

When his hands could no longer manage the keys, he dictated it to one of the artists that was living with him, so young and talented, and Kevin couldn't remember his name, if he'd ever been told it.

It was a labour of love, and when it was finished the publishers couldn't print it fast enough, all praising the book from a man who had spent his life painting.

The book tours took him all over the world, and he was hoping that one day, Stoffel would be standing in front of him, asking him to sign his book, but it never happened.

Kevin answered every bit of fan mail personally, hoping that one of them would give him some clue as to where Stoffel was.

But when the end came, he had no soulmate, and no-one by his side. The beep of the monitors was starting to drive him crazy, and in the end the nurse had agreed to switch it off. He was ninety-two, and he knew that he wasn't ever going to leave hospital. Not alive.

Kevin was sure that it was his last life, and he was glad for all the things that he had got to experience. The marvels of modern technology, and to see the world change through the ages, it was something that no other person could fathom.

He had brought a copy of his book with him, even though his vision was too poor for him to read it. The book was all that connected him to Stoffel now. That and the tattoo on his arm.

Kevin felt his vision fading, and his heart pounded, his mouth dry as he gasped for air.

A young med student rushed through, and Kevin felt calm. He had lived a long and fascinating life, and now he could only hope that he and Stoffel would be reunited in the afterlife.

The hiss of oxygen allowed him to breathe, but his eyes struggled to focus.

He was aware of the hand touching his arm, and it wasn't until he saw a familiar tattoo hovering in front of his eyes that he realised who was looking after him.

Stoffel.

His soft lips kissed his forehead, the darkness claiming him as Stoffel whispered to him.

"I'll see you in the next life."


	10. Ten: 2014

Kevin turned seventeen when it started happening, and for ages he ignored it, thought that it was just a trick of his mind.

It felt like people were touching him, even though he was often alone when it happened, but he put it all down to racing. The suit often chafed when it was warm, and once he was sweaty, it was damp and nasty to sit in for any longer than he needed to.

He was sure that it was just the race suit that was playing havoc with his body, so he never mentioned it to anyone.

Once the visor was down it all faded away, and all that was left was the desire to win.

***

Over the years, Kevin learned to live with it, and he put it all down to a guardian angel, keeping him safe while he raced. The idea that someone was looking out for him was a reassuring one, and it meant that he could put it out of his mind.

He raced his way up through the junior series, his focus on achieving his goal of being a Formula One driver.

Kevin was glad for all the friends that he made on the way, but there was one that he was drawn to.

Stoffel.

There were instantly the best of friends, even though they were rivals when they were racing. They could talk endlessly about anything and everything, and Kevin never tired of being around him.

It was the nicest feeling in the world, and when he was near Stoffel, it made all the strange sensations fade away.

If it wasn't for the fact that they were such good friends, he would have made a move long ago, but he couldn't bear the thought of doing something to scare Stoffel away, so he embraced every second that he got with him.

He thought that it was just a crush, but the longer he spent around Stoffel, the more he felt like Stoffel completed him, as cheesy as that sounded even in his head.

Kevin was watching the other racers wander along the paddock, they were done for the day, and now the big guys were going to be racing.

Stoffel was strolling towards him, smile on his face as he approached.

"Good race today."

"Thanks." Stoffel smiled, rushing in for a hug. "Will I see you later at the party?"

"I'll see you there." Kevin felt his heart race, his palms sweaty as he tried to act cool in front of Stoffel.

The party sounded like the perfect opportunity to spend more time with Stoffel, and he smiled to himself as he wondered what he'd wear tonight. He wanted to look good for Stoffel.

*

Kevin was sitting around with the other drivers, drinking some strange concoction that tasted like sweeties, but probably had an alarming amount of alcohol in it.

Everyone was buzzing around, all still high from the rush of racing, bragging about their successes.

But there was no sign of Stoffel.

He wanted to text him, ask him where he was, but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

So he got drunk instead.

*

Kevin retched until he was sure that he was going to hyperventilate, and he wondered how he'd made it back to the hotel when he was clearly far too drunk to walk, never mind order a taxi.

"Here, drink the water." Stoffel handed him a bottle and Kevin blushed with shame. He didn't want Stoffel to see him like this, but at the same time he was glad that he was here.

"I love you." Kevin felt his stomach churn, and he ended up hunched over the toilet, gagging as the bile burned his throat.

Stoffel was offering him the water, and Kevin saw nothing but concern on his face, which only made him fall deeper in love with him.

"I feel like you complete me." Kevin tried to stand up, but he only ended slumped back down on the bathroom floor, flinching when he saw the mess that he'd made.

Stoffel flushed the toilet, sparing them both, and he helped Kevin off the floor, herding him towards the bed as he stumbled, falling back into Stoffel's arms.

"It's okay, I've got you."

Kevin tried to undress but it was too much effort, and Stoffel helped him out of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. If he hadn't been so drunk he'd have enjoyed it, but he was just glad to be out of the clothes that were smothering him.

Stoffel made sure that he was comfy in bed, water and a bucket beside him, before cuddling in next to him.

"I'm here if you need anything through the night."

"You're all that I need."

Kevin heard Stoffel snort in laughter, and he felt his heart sink. Stoffel didn't feel the same way.

*

The next morning Kevin woke up alone with only a hazy recollection of the night before, and no memory of anything that he'd said to Stoffel.

Kevin looked at his phone to see a message from Stoffel, and it brought a smile to his face as he felt his guardian angel stroking the side of his face.

_I hope that you don't feel too rough this morning! Meet you for breakfast if you feel up to it?_

Kevin just wanted to lie in bed all day, but that wasn't an option, and the thought of seeing Stoffel again was all that got him out of bed and into the shower.

He looked just about human when he left to meet Stoffel, and he couldn't help but smile.

***

They both ended up signed with McLaren, Kevin as a full-time driver, and Stoffel as reserve.

It was perfect, and Kevin could feel the stars aligning to give him and Stoffel a chance at something more than friendship.

***

His guardian angel had been busy, Kevin was waiting to start his first Formula One race, and he could feel the invisible forces stroking his skin, reassuring him that there was someone watching over him, keeping him safe.

He raced his heart out, gave it everything, and once the chequered flag was out, he finally realised that he was on the podium.

Kevin felt all the emotions rushing over him, he'd achieved his dream, and he couldn't stop grinning under his helmet.

Time slowed as he drove back to parc fermé and he thanked whoever, or whatever, that was looking after him for getting him here.

Once he was on the podium he had a grin so wide that he felt like his face might split, and as he held the trophy up high, he felt sheer bliss.

Kevin felt someone stroking the side of his face, his guardian angel was hovering over him and letting him know that they were there.

He looked around, smiling out at the crowd as he tried not to let it distract him. This was his moment and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

***

Kevin was a hero at the factory, second place on his debut had made him very popular indeed.

He was amazed how many pictures of himself were plastered all around, and his guardian angel seemed much more touchy-feely than usual.

Walking into the canteen at work, he saw Stoffel sitting, sipping his coffee as he sat next to a giant cardboard cut-out of Kevin in his race suit.

"I've got the real thing now, looks like I don't need this guy." Stoffel laughed, moving the cut-out, and Kevin felt someone holding his arm.

In exactly the same place that Stoffel was holding his doppelgänger.

"It feels good when you touch me." Kevin winked at Stoffel, laughing as he did it, hoping that Stoffel wouldn't hear the nervous edge it, and he felt his heart race as he tried to work out what it all meant.

Was his guardian angel trying to give him a sign?

Stoffel reached up to stroke at his nipples, cackling away as he did it, and Kevin felt a shiver run down his spine when he felt fingers running over his skin, even though Stoffel wasn't actually touching him.

It was too much of a coincidence.

Kevin laughed to hide it all, his mind trying to make sense of it all and failing. He was gazing at Stoffel as he carried on touching his cardboard twin, delighting in every brush of his fingers as he shifted in his seat.

And then one of the engineers came over, making them both jump.

"If you two are finished messing around you're needed in an engineering meeting."

Kevin was disappointed, but at the same time he couldn't have sat there much longer without Stoffel wondering why he was acting so funny.

Tonight he was just going to tell Stoffel how he felt, no matter how crazy it all sounded.

*

It had taken Kevin over an hour to get ready, he'd changed his shirt twice as he kept sweating through them, and in the end he'd decided just to wear a jumper to save all the hassle.

He had in his bag a signed picture of himself, so that he could try and see if it was really Stoffel touching images of him that was causing all the strange sensations, or if it was just a weird coincidence.

Hovering outside Stoffel's door he was starting to wish that he'd brought food, or that he'd at least eaten dinner before showing up here, but it was too late now.

He knocked three times, wondering if he should have called first, let Stoffel know that he was on his way, but then the door opened.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I thought since you're such a fanboy I'd bring you a picture." Kevin stuck his tongue out as he wandered into Stoffel's flat, handing him the photo and trying not to gasp when his fingers brushed against his cheek.

It was true. Every time Stoffel touched a picture of him, he felt it, as if Stoffel was touching him.

"I have something crazy to tell you." Kevin sat down on the sofa, he wasn't sure that his legs would be able to hold him up through it all.

"You already did."

"What?"

"The party at the end of last season, when you got really drunk." Stoffel sat down on the sofa next to him, making Kevin's whole body long to be closer to him. "You told me everything."

"Everything?" Kevin was trying to think back, had he already figured out the connection while drunk and then forgotten all about it when he was sober?

"You said that you had feelings for me, and I didn't know what to say… so I said nothing."

"Oh."

"But I've realised that I feel drawn to you too, like we're meant to be, and-"

Kevin cut him off with a kiss, sparks flying through his body as their lips met.

And then it all came rushing back.

Every kiss that they'd shared, every lifetime that they'd spent together. Kevin was overwhelmed by it all, and he rested his forehead against Stoffel's, both breathless from the briefest of kisses.

"I remember, I remember it all." Kevin stared into Stoffel's deep blue eyes, the most familiar of sights to him, more recognisable than his own.

"What does it all mean?"

"We're really soulmates." Kevin laughed, running his fingers through Stoffel's hair as he looked confused. "I thought I was going crazy but we're really soulmates."

Kevin looked down to see that he wasn't the only one thinking about what they could get up to next, now that everything was out in the open. He reached down to palm at the bulge in Stoffel's jeans, the fabric rough against his hand as he devoured the needy gasps that were falling from Stoffel's lips, desperate for more.

Stoffel's hands were sliding under his jumper, tugging it off as Kevin broke the kiss for a second, and Kevin went to dive in for another kiss, but then he saw that Stoffel was staring.

"I like the tattoo, it looks stunning on you."

Stoffel traced the lines with feathery strokes, leaving Kevin whimpering for more as Stoffel grinned.

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." Kevin followed Stoffel as he dragged him through to the bed, both of them stripping off on the way as they hurried to get naked.

Each kiss left Kevin wanting more, their bodies tangled together, and Kevin felt Stoffel's glorious cock waiting to enter him.

"Fuck, condoms." Stoffel was glancing around, his smile fading as his eyes stared off into the distance. "Just remembered that they're a thing now."

Kevin laughed, having all these memories was a wonderful gift, but it really did get confusing.

"I've never…" Stoffel blushed, burying his face against Kevin's shoulder.

"Me either…"

They didn't have to say it, they were both far too busy racing to worry about their love lives, and ever since Stoffel had walked into his life, Kevin hadn't wanted anyone else.

Stoffel leant up for a kiss, his talented fingers teasing at his hole as he whimpered for more, pressing their bodies closer as Stoffel's leaking cock trailed pre-come between his cheeks.

"No more teasing, fuck me now." Kevin had lost track of how many times he had uttered those words to Stoffel, and he never failed to satisfy him.

Stoffel's hands were holding him tight as he pushed his way in, leaving Kevin gasping as he adjusted, but then he was draping his leg over Stoffel's hip, allowing him to work his way deeper as Kevin nuzzled at the side of Stoffel's neck, his teeth scraping over his skin as he bottomed out.

Kevin stared into his eyes, he would never tire of staring into his soul and seeing their love shining out.

Stoffel knew how to leave Kevin breathless, each thrust was like heaven, and he knew that he couldn't hold back. He didn't want to.

Kevin came with a moan, eyes scrunched shut as he felt every atom of his body shudder in pleasure, Stoffel's body pressed against him as he gasped in orgasm.

Kevin didn't care that it was quick and frantic, they would have time for tender later.

All that mattered now was that they were reunited in this life.

Kevin lay gasping in Stoffel's arms, and when he saw the book that was sitting on the bedside table, he ended up laughing out loud.

_Two Souls Intertwined by Fate_

"You read my book?" Kevin smiled as he snuggled in closer, Stoffel's arms wrapped around him like a comfy jumper that he wanted to wear forever.

"Yes, I never understood until now why I liked it so much, or why the dedication felt like it was written for me."

"I meant every word." Kevin had cried writing it, tears dripping onto the typewriter as the keys struck the paper, the ink marking it down for all eternity.

"Every lifetime I fall in love with you a little bit more." Tears welled up in Stoffel's eyes, and Kevin kissed them away.

"No matter what fate throws at us, I will always find you, and I will love you until the end of time itself."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
